


Unraveling

by JoAryn



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Tuvok gives Chakotay something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote for cara_mia for the Spring Secret Drabble exchange on VAMB. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Chakotay or Tuvok or any other Star Trek characters - they are the property of CBS and Paramount. I merely borrowed them to create this work which, while it may bolster my friendships in the fandom, it makes me absolutely no money.

“The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding.” The comment was accompanied by that familiar, faintly condescending look that Tuvok particularly employed when speaking to the first officer. Chakotay nodded faintly, unable to deny it, reluctant to admit it. As Voyager closed with Earth, the space between Commander and Captain yawned open, wider than 31,000 lightyears away when a holy man renewed a dead cause, wider than 3,000 lightyears before that when conspiracies put phasers on their hips. Wider even than 37,000 lightyears ago when he'd stayed her hand. Seven years and half a galaxy to tear them apart.


End file.
